In general, electronic parts using a ceramic material such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor or a thermistor include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, an internal electrode disposed inside the body, and an external electrode provided on the surface of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrode.
Recently, owing to the miniaturization and multifunctionalization of electronic products, since there is also the tendency for miniaturization and high functionality in chip parts, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is also required to have a small sized and high capacity.
In particular, since a capacitance value in actual use conditions may be important, the DC-bias characteristics indicated as a capacitance value secured when the DC-bias is applied become an important consideration.
Also, since in the mobile phone market, the system is shifting from existing 4G to 5G networks, securing capacity under high frequency and low electric field conditions is becoming a major issue.
Proper grain growth control of dielectric grains in the ceramic body of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is essential for securing DC-bias characteristics and securing necessary capacitance under the high frequency and low electric field conditions as described above.